


We Must Be in an Alternate Universe

by emberKat22



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberKat22/pseuds/emberKat22
Summary: A coffee cup shattering on the floor, people falling out of their chairs, the grunts of people walking into each other, and paper work flying the air, all occurred at once as all activity in the room ground to a halt as its residents who were only half-heartedly paying attention to the stranger turned towards her with shocked and rapt attention as the woman headed straight for Lukas “Grumpy Cat” Randall, who was staring at the woman with mild surprise on his features.The woman gazed at him lovingly as she set the neatly wrapped lunchbox onto Lukas’s desk. Before turning to him with a slightly embarrassed look. “I’m sorry for bothering you at work but you forgot your lunch and oh just knew I should’ve reminded you when you woke up. You were so tired.”---------------------------------------------------------------Or, Lukas forgets his lunch and his coworkers meet his wife. Chaos and disbelief ensues
Relationships: Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall/Original Character(s), Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall/Reader
Kudos: 12





	We Must Be in an Alternate Universe

“Excuse me?” The woman politely asked the office assistant who was intensely glancing at some paperwork on her desk which contained a bright name plate with the name “Lila Desroses.”

Lila startled in surprise and glanced up at the strange woman smiling kindly at her. The woman had a warm and happy aura but as a stranger in a police station who wasn’t on the first floor, Lila couldn’t help but be suspicious. “oh hello, how can I help you?”

The woman’s face brightened with the acknowledgement. “Yes, I’m looking for my husband, he was so tired this morning that he forgot his lunch.”

Lila was sure the woman was lost as no one in this office was married. “Miss I think you have the wrong office, if you head back down to the receptionist desk, I’m sure Debra down there, will be able to help you.” But the woman’s attention had been stolen as she beamed out towards the room.

“Lukas! There you are!”

Wait . . .what!?

A coffee cup shattering on the floor, people falling out of their chairs, the grunts of people walking into each other, and paper work flying the air, all occurred at once as all activity in the room ground to a halt as its residents who were only half-heartedly paying attention to the stranger turned towards her with shocked and rapt attention as the woman headed straight for Lukas “Grumpy Cat” Randall, who was staring at the woman with mild surprise on his features.

The woman gazed at him lovingly as she set the neatly wrapped lunchbox onto Lukas’s desk. Before turning to him with a slightly embarrassed look. “I’m sorry for bothering you at work but you forgot your lunch and oh just knew I should’ve reminded you when you woke up. You were so tired.”

Lukas’s face looked like death and murder and all of the officers in the room including the Captain, who had been dropping by looked legitimately worried for her life but to their further shock, Lukas’s featured softened ever so slightly. “It’s my fault for forgetting . . . I’m sorry you had to come all the way down here. Here, come with me.” 

He grabbed the woman’s hand and lead her out of the room, her face beaming at the murderous looking man. He let her exit first before sharply turning his head like a damn spooky owl and glared down his coworkers with a look that could freeze hell over twice. He then left without a word upon which the room then descended into chaos.

“WIFE? WIFE?”

“Am I dead?”

“oh my god, oh my god, my heart can’t take this.”

“What the actual fuck.”

“He has a wife? 

The last statement caused all of the others in the room to look at their Captain accusingly.

Without an ounce of respect and with no shame officer Lidell screamed back. “You’re the Captain! You do background checks on everyone! How could you not know? How could you not tell us?”  
Everyone else wanted to know the same thing but held back their words out of respect and propriety, thankful for officer Lidell’s boldness. 

The Captain who look uncharacteristically dazed, took a minute to respond. “I thought it was a typo, I interviewed the man myself, when I looked at the file I thought it was a mistake.” No one could comprehend how grumpy cat, the grumpiest of grumpy cats, was married to such a beautiful and cheery wife. 

Lukas returned and despite the overwhelming urge, no one said a single word due to fear of incurring his wrath. He sat down at his desk, shuffling some papers and glanced up at his coworkers. “That was my wife Anna, she said it was lovely to meet you all.” Which came across as extremely creepy since the words spoke kindness but his face said death.

Later that evening Lukas found himself enjoying a quiet and stress free evening as he lay down on the couch, his head resting in his wife’s lap, as she peacefully read a book and absentmindedly stroked her fingers through his hair. He was truly happy at home with her.


End file.
